User talk:Bereisgreat/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deadman Wonderland Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Warden Makina page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Wikia Anime on Twitter Hello, I'm Kate from the Wikia Content team. We are trying to create a WikiaAnime Twitter group, where all of the amazing wikis can come together and share their most exciting information, and hopefully get a lot of new users! To join, all you need to do is post this Twitter button and tweet list on your main page. Then you can visit the Anime Twitter Suggestions Page and post tweets you'd like to see, with links back to your wiki. Please share this with your other members and admins and see if it's something they'd be interested in joining! Let me know if you have any questions, and we hope to see you there! Kate.moon 18:23, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Adoption request Hi. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights here, per your successful adoption request. Feel free to let us know if you need anything, and good luck with the wiki! - [[User:Brandon Rhea|'Brandon Rhea']](talk) 18:46, April 16, 2011 (UTC) Independent Deadman Wonderland Wiki Hey Bereisgreat, nice to see other wiki-types interested in Deadman Wonderland. Since this one hasn't quite picked up, what do you think of trying to create an independent (on it's own dedicated site) Deadman Wonderland Wiki? Full control over the look of the site, we can organize a better main page, promote it and try to attract more editors and readers, start some episode pages now that the anime is out and include some watch links, and see if we can get some other sites to link with. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) 11:47, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :FWIW, an independent site wouldn't really be a fresh start or more work. Everything is CC-BY-SA, and the data can be exported and imported, so there is nothing in the way of copying the data to continue from what you've already done. Take a look at Wowpedia, Guild Wars Wiki, and Halopedian.com. All of their communities continued on from what they started on Wikia. You also wouldn't be working on it alone. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) 14:22, April 17, 2011 (UTC) :::Oh well... there goes deadmanwonderlandwiki.com. Lol deadmanwonderland.{org,net,info} aren't even registered. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Local Talk ⁝ Animanga Talk) 14:34, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Hey, Deadman Wonderland Wiki is being featured on Wikia's spotlights for 2 weeks. Congrats and keep up the good work! Kate.moon 18:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) twitter links Heya, this is Lanie from IEatManga. Please support us as the Deadman Wonderland scanlators by linking to our site directly rather than mangareader on your twitter feeds. www.ieatsoul.com Thanks! : Yeah sure, why not... Since you explicitly ask... *Burtn (shout!) 16:47, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Background Hi. The Dead Man Wonderland Wiki looks great. You can request a background here if you want. Just a suggestion. DSM144 16:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks for the tip, I applied :) *Burtn (shout!) 11:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Request for background Hi Bereisgreat. I just added Deadman Wonderland Wiki to the approved list, and I'm here to follow up with you. If you know of any good, large images or can find a couple over the weekend, please leave me a message and link to them. I'll start working on a new background early next week. Have a good weekend! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:45, June 3, 2011 (UTC) : Thanks, I'll look into it. I'll have the images for you by Wednesday at last. I have exams soon, so I won't have that much time. *Burtn (shout!) 11:40, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Feel free to keep looking for an image you would like to see as the background, but I just wanted to mention this image I found that could easily be "converted" into the background. As far as I can tell, it seems to be an "official" image, meaning not fan art. Using Photoshop, I can remove the text that appears and make it look like it was never there. If you find anything you like better, just let me know and I'll use it. I just thought I'd show you that one I saw. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 22:43, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :Ah sorry, I forgot to tell you: I already found 2 pictures that can be found here. I was gonna search for some more before Wednesday, but I forgot, studying and all... The image you gave me is also there, maybe you can use that, or the other image, whichever will look better. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 16:36, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm glad that one of the images you chose was the same as the one I found, because I had just finished making a preview of it for the wiki when you posted your last message, haha. I also made a second preview using the other image you showed me. Oh, and because the wiki doesn't have a custom logo, I made one using a font similar to the big logo on the main page. Check out both previews here and here. If you want to use one of those backgrounds (and the logo), let me know and I'll set it up. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 20:27, June 9, 2011 (UTC) :Wow, it's great! I prefer the the first one and the logo looks good too. Uhm, there is something I'd like to change though. Could you leave the Japanese kanji next to the logo out and place the word "Wiki" next to "Wonderland"? Thanks for the effort, I really appreciate it. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 16:36, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry for being a few days late doing it. I forgot that we were having the whole discussion your talk page when I came back to work Monday (DOH!). I made the change to the logo you wanted and just uploaded it and the background you chose. I'm glad you liked it, and I'm happy I could help. Cheers! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 23:53, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks for the work, it looks great. I'll be sure to recommend you on any other wiki's. *Bereisgreat (shout!) 15:26, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Re:Pics kk, sorry, I'll do so in the future ^^ Header Hi Bereisgreat. To use a background image on the header, add the following CSS to MediaWiki:Wikia.css: .WikiHeader { background: url(http://______); } Just fill in the blank with the URL of the image. JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 16:34, July 5, 2011 (UTC) REPLY to chapters Sure, what do you want me to do? EnlgishDWfan 16:22, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I'll do my best but, I kind of just spent the past whatever adding some info in the summary section for chapter 1 'cause, that's what I intially thought you were going to ask me to do...oh well :P EnlgishDWfan 18:12, July 7, 2011 (UTC) Manga Images Should I blank out all of the text in manga image before I post them? If so, sorry -_-' EnlgishDWfan 21:42, July 7, 2011 (UTC) REPLY TO: Rollback and admin Wow! Thank you~ (I must finish the edits on the chapters you asked me to do!! ><') I've noticed that troll on here and othe wikia's too, I'll definitely block their IP address if and when I see their activity on the site and rollback the changes, again thanks for the role as Admin and the rollback rights :D (I get what you mean ;P) I've seen them on the Vampire Knight wiki a few times and I think once on the Blue Exorcist wiki and both have a lot pages with next-to-no information on them so, it probably is that. EnlgishDWfan lol X'D Badges I was just wondering, do you think you could introduce badges on this wikia? Because, other wikia's have them, and from a personal experience, they provide motivation to edit pages to the best quality possible and I think this will help to get more commited editors. Just sayin'. EnlgishDWfan Reply to Username It's not my fault! >///<' (well it is but, you know) I touch-type and don't check for spelling errors besides, if I look at it quickly, it reads as "English" not "Enlgish". And you could've told me , I bet you were laughing every time you saw it (but then, I do too now) and it doesn't help that I'm proving the blonde-stereotype either. oh well, it's funny, and thanks for showing me a way of correcting it too ^^ but, I think I'll keep it, just for laughs XD EnlgishDWfan Soz Ahahaha...soz. I'm so clumsy...ehe...I just finished editing the Wretched Egg and then I just got it mixed up with Shiro. I also couldn't tell whether a picture was fake or not...*sigh*. May I ask whether you were as clumsy as me when you first joined Wikia? Reply sure, no problem Edits How on earth did you manage to do 100 edits in a single day? :O i'm impressed Youtube If I tell you it, promise not to comment on my username (I HATE it) or my videos because that will be far too embarrassing to have someone I talk to quite frequently comment on them (I don't know why I find it embarrassing I just do) and my vids aren't that great (at least I don't think so) so only watch the ones that have the most likes and i think the only one you'll probably be interesting in would be the izaya and belarus ones. Okay, it's ... sasuhinafan01 >//////////< EnlgishDWfan 19:03, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Reply to Activity Sorry, I was in hospital after dislocating my arm in a rugby match EnlgishDWfan 20:11, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks ^^ but it's no problem, it's happened before and I can still type with my left hand so I'll still be able to edit stuff. EnlgishDWfan 17:09, July 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Carnival Corpse I never really thought the Carnival Corpse page was long :/ But I do think creating pages for each match/battle is a good idea, it would probably be better to only create pages for the major battles like the one between Shishito Madoka, Shiro and Ganta so that there will be enough to write about and not be like the Bleach wiki RE: Vandalism Oh sorry, I've been inactive for a while again -_-' But at least they're gone now and I've only got a week and a bit untill my cast comes off! :D EnlgishDWfan 09:56, July 25, 2011 (UTC) List of notable fights (besides the ones you've already made pages for) *Ganta & Nagi V Azuma *The deadmen V the complete forgeries (all of them could probably fit on one page seeing as they are pretty short) *Ganta V the Wretched Egg These were the ones I remembered and personally considered important; I'll re-read the series in case I've missed any but, the final outcome is up to you so choose which ever one you think is key. EnlgishDWfan 11:38, July 25, 2011 (UTC) RE:Featured article, picture and poll No problem ^^ EnlgishDWfan 21:44, July 29, 2011 (UTC)